Strike Back
Lyrics Your odds are slim, The walls are thin, cavin' in But there is still a way, you see - In just 1 mere percent of chance there's possibility I won't sit back, and accept the hand we are dealt, A fate that's thrown out by someone else There is a future I can see One I hope you'll share with me Bring it on 'cause I'm just gonna grow up in the battle EY Pushin’ (past) the limit – I’m still burnin’ with fire An' for our future, I am fightin' I gotta drown this nightmare And ain't nobody gonna stop me Forget the past – ‘cause we’re livin’ in the present I ain’t scared of my past – and now in fact, Forever I'm screaming out for my pride! Now I never wanna see you cry I will be screaming till you find the way I'm never falling down, I will be soaring straight on through my destiny! Now I gotta keep your smile bright I'll give my everything to find a way I gotta burn off the pain, for you and me So now the rest of me can rest in peace Now I'll Strike Back Inside my mind, I pound the wall one more time With all of the bitter pain I feel I don't care what my chances are, I will never run in fear Today the rain will continue on And it's all I know but never will wear me down When there's still a future I can see There's still future I can see One I hope you'll share with me Yeah we're head-to-toe in daybreak Soldiers, follow me now! Don't you ever stop, we pay it back in spades right In a flash, (in a flash) we wanna hit that playback This is the time, to keep on living through the misery Struggle – Sorrow They'll disappear like bubbles But no one can extinguish my own eternal candle I'm screaming out for your pride! This fire burnin' in my heart It will keep lightin' up to part the way Nobody can blow out my fire – It’s destiny I'll rise above it, all eyes on me There is no time to hesitate I won’t lose sight of it – I’ll make a way Don't blind your eyes, if you're lost on the way! Not gonna lie, I'm gonna be your light So take my hand! Ey, what are we living for? I live – for – this – shit We gonna stand up and go with the pride It's like the run rising way over the clouds We gotta stand up and go with the pride It's like the run rising way over the clouds Now I never wanna see you cry I will be screaming till you find the way I'm never falling down, I keep on soaring straight on through my destiny! I gotta keep your smile bright I'll give my everything to find the way I gotta burn off the pain, for you and me So now the rest of me can rest in peace Now I'll Strike Back This fire burnin' in my heart It will keep lightin' up to part the way Nobody can blow out my fire – It’s destiny I'll rise above it, all eyes on me There is no time to hesitate I won’t lose sight of it – I’ll make a way Don't blind your eyes, if you're lost on the way! Not gonna lie, I'm gonna be your light So take my hand!